The Tale of Markus Grey
by mikewaverunner13
Summary: <html><head></head>Markus, favorite son of Athena, arrives at Camp Half-blood and embarks the journey of a lifetime. He will meet new friends and gain some deadly enemies. Rated M for safety and maybe lemons later on, but don't count on it. This is a typical harem setup with a bunch of girls competing for the love and attention of a clueless boy. This is my first story so any critiques are welcome.</html>
1. Character Profiles

Character profiles. This will be updated whenever a new character is introduced and will state the chapter of their first appearance.

* * *

><p>Name: Markus Grey<p>

Height: 6'01"

Hair/ Eye Color: silver grey hair

Weapon of Choice: twin daggers that have hollow handles for poison to be inserted which coats the blades. Gifted be mother when claimed at camp.

Godly parent: Athena

Relation with godly parent: Uncommonly close having his mother visiting him often in secrecy

History: born to a history professor, Markus loved history and learning of ancient battles. His mother told him from the get go that she was a goddess and that he was destined to do great things. She would visit him often which caused Markus to grow very attached to his mother, a very rare relationship between gods and their mortal children. This leads to strained relations between him and his half siblings at camp.

Personality: very light hearted but gets serious in battle, being able to create battle tactics on the spot and fight without mercy, but changes back to his cheery self after the fighting ends. He also has a habit of talking to himself both while thinking of a strategy or just about anything that crosses his mind.

Appearance: tall and lean, has shoulder length silver grey hair that he ties up into a small ponytail before a fight or when thinking of a plan. Wears faded black jeans, a long-sleeved mesh shirt, and a grey flack vest with many pouches for his vials of poison, and always keeps his wrists and hands bandaged and never takes them off, the sole acceptation being when he bathes (think Kakashi sensei)

Special Abilities: is able to come up with strategies on the spot in the heat of battle, but must have hair tied up he can't think unless it is up.

* * *

><p>Name: Fire Nightblade<p>

Height: 5'4"

Hair/ Eye Color: natural bright red hair and blue-green eyes, which turn orange when she gets mad.

Weapon of Choice: her daggers and pyrokinesis

Godly parent: Hephaestus

Relation to godly parent: mutual love but rules prevent interaction and she understands

History: her mother worked at a medieval fair, and other children didn't like that and bullied her causing her to self-harm by cutting herself on the wrist and thighs.

Personality: she is rather shy from all the years of being bullied because of her mother's job. She tends to hide in the forge and doesn't go to dinner out of fear of more bullying. She only feels comfortable at the forge and with her siblings. Her cabin mates know of her past and work with her to try and make her comfortable around others and bring her meals. They also try to keep her from self-harm but she does it anyway.

Appearance: short and petite with bright red hair. She wears a red jacket over an orange camp tank top with yellow pants with flames at the bottom (fire themed). She has black combat boots

Special Abilities: uses her pyrokinesis to coat her blades with flames and can attack with just her flames, but using them like the second manner tires her out rapidly.

* * *

><p>Name: Silver Shatterblade<p>

Height: 5'6"

Hair/ Eye Color: natural blonde hair but dyes it red, blue, and green but leaves a little bit still blond and has blue eyes

Weapon of Choice: collapsible spear and shield that can grow and shrink from buckler size to a full wall shield gifted from father for sixteenth birthday.

Godly parent: Ares

Relation to godly parent: Loves her father but hates that he left her to her abusive mother.

History: Her mother married a navy veteran. When her mother learned that she was homosexual she sexually assaulted and abused by her to force her into hating women causing her to be especially hard on her half-sisters.

Personality: She has a hatred of women for the sexual abuse her mother put her through. She cares for her siblings but is harder on them than others, especially her sisters. She is a fighter but can be gentle and caring when she wants to.

Appearance: she wears a white leather jacket over her camp shirt with worn, black combat boots, and torn white jeans. She also has a black lip ring that she plays with when she gets uncomfortable or is thinking about something.

Special Abilities: great battle prowess and unusual strength for a girl of her small stature.

* * *

><p>Name: Douglas Piper (chapter 2)<p>

Age: 56

Height: 6'00"

Hair/ Eye Color: greying blonde hair with grey eyes

Weapon of Choice: sword and shield

Godly parent: Athena

Relation to godly parent: he is on good terms with her being her oldest living son

History: Doug came to camp when he was thirteen after his father and step-mother were both killed in a car accident. He has lived the majority of his life there, devoting every hour to its wellbeing. After ten years he was the oldest camper, and by extension, the oldest counselor. Being a son of Athena and the oldest camper, Douglas is the wisest man in the camp only behind Chiron who made him an advisor for the camp. Ha married an Aphrodite camper Named Tina and they had a set of quadruplets, but Tina died shortly after giving birth. The children are in order from oldest to youngest are Lisa, Myles, Michael, and Amy. The girls live in the Aphrodite cabin while the boys live with their father in the Athena cabin.

Personality: his many years of fighting for both his life and the camp have hardened him on the battle field, but he is very kind and considerate to the campers. He offers his wisdom and advice to whoever asks for it. He loves his children but is hard on them because he knows what they are capable of and wishes them to reach their full potential

Appearance: Douglas is a tall man in his mid-fifties with greying silver hair and a moustache. He wears an orange camp T-shirt with blue jeans with his sword always on his hip. Despite his age he is in top physical condition and even goes out on a quest every now and again to as he puts it "Keep my skills up. I didn't get to be this old with this life by just sitting around."

Special Abilities: years of battle skills and is the second wisest man on the east coast, guess who the first is.

* * *

><p>Name: The Quads (Lisa, Myles, Michael, and Amy Piper)(chapter 2)<p>

Age: All 16

Height: 5'10" (Lisa), 6'00" (Myles), 6'00" (Michael), 5'6" (Amy)

Hair/ Eye Color: Lisa has blond hair and blue eyes, both boys have their mother's brown hair and brown eyes, and Amy has her mother's brown hair with her father's blue eyes

Weapon of Choice: Lisa uses a bow for ranged support, Myles and Michael use swords and shields to do most of the fighting, and Amy uses a dagger to pick off enemies that aren't paying attention

Godly grandparents: Athena and Aphrodite

Relation to godly grandparents: they respect their grandparents, but have never met them

History: after their mother died their father decided to raise them in the camp. They grew up in the camp and started their training when they were all five. Because of this life of training they are some of the best fighters in the camp and rival even the Ares campers in battle skills. Their dad is hard on them, but only because he wants them to be the best and survive and they understand but don't always appreciate it.

Personality: Lisa is the defacto leader of the siblings and, even though they are all the same age, acts like a mother figure. Myles and Michael are computers whizzes and fight in the front protecting their sisters both on and off the battlefield. Amy is the klutz of the family but is the most scientific, always studying and researching, she is the go to camper when you want to know something.

Appearance: they all wear an orange camp T-shirt with blue jeans. Lisa wears her hair shoulder length and wears broad rim glasses. Myles and Michael are identical with short brown hair, but Myles has a scar running along his jaw and Michael wears glasses. Amy is the smallest. She has long hair that goes down to her waist and wears a lab coat over her clothes. Since the boys are identical they are often referred to as the twins, despite being part of a set of quadruplets.

Special Abilities: They all got decent looks from their mother's side. Lisa and Amy got the brains and the boys got the battle skills from Athena, just to a lesser extent due to being second generation.

Notes: the girls will not be a part of the harem because the quads are based off of my siblings and Markus is based off of me and that would just be weird.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter one: Arrival

"Speaking

_Thinking and asides_

_GODS _

"Uhg, I can't believe my rotten luck." Here I am running for my life through the woods being chased by a pack of five giant dogs. "What did mom call those again? Hellhounds? Yeah that's it, hellhounds! Shit hellhounds!"

I reach into my pocket and pull out a silver ribbon given to me by my Mother when I was little, pulled my shoulder length silver-grey hair back and tied it into a messy ponytail so I could think clearly. "Ah, much better. Now, how do I lose the stupid mutts?" I look around and see a cluster of trees that are close enough that the hounds would have to go through one at a time. "Bingo."

I run through the trees and take note of which way the wind is blowing. "Good the wind is blowing to the left so if I hide there they can't smell me" I turn left sharply and hide behind a large tree while drawing my twin daggers Ein and Zwei and place a vial of extra potent hemlock in the handle of each and watch as it slowly coats the triangular blades.

_Good, that should be enough to put those mutts down_. I think to myself as the first one darts past the tree. I wait for three more pass ad I leap out from behind the tree and land on the fifth like I was riding a horse. I reach under its head and bury Ein in its thought before it can even bark. It falls to the grown as the hemlock works its evil magic killing it in seconds. Me slitting its thought helped the speed of the kill.

I run after the monstrous hounds and whistle getting their attention. I hide behind another tree and wait for them to pass again. I leap onto the back of the rear hound and kill it in the same manner as I did the other, this time using Zwei. "Heh, wouldn't want you thinking I'm favoring your twin now would I?"

I then realize I just said that out loud. "Aww shit." I'm now looking as three furious hellhounds growling at me as I stand over their dead and disintegrating comrade. "Hehe. Bye." I say before turning and running through the trees hitting myself in the head for my stupidity. _I really need to get a hand on that habit of mine. That's the second time I alerted monsters by doing that._

I keep running and see an end to the sea of trees. "Great, finally out of those damn woods." I look behind to see if the hellhounds are still chasing me. I yelp as I see they were much closer than they were before. "Guess seeing me kill their friends pissed them off more." I think aloud as I pick up the pace.

I look ahead and see a hill with a lone oak tree on the top. "Good I can climb that and wait for them to get bored with me and move on." I start sprinting up the hill and leap up, grabbing the bottom branch and heaving myself up. I look down and see the demon dogs barking up the tree and flick them off. "Hah! Can't get me up here you sons of bitches!" they just growl back at me with a look of pure hatred in their beady little eyes. Suddenly a spear appears and stabs the largest on, I'm guessing the pack leader, in the hind quarters causing it to rear back and move away from the tree yelping like a puppy that got its tail stepped on, causing the other two to look its way.

_Now's my chance!_ I think as I redraw my daggers and leap from the branch and plunge both Ein and Zwei onto the skull of one of the hounds, killing it instantly. Before its friend could react, I pull them out and jump on its back, stabbing it in the base of its skull, killing it just as quickly. Withdrawing the daggers I look to the pack leader and my jaw drops. I see a short girl with red, blue, green, and hair and a shield as large as she while wielding a spear almost twice as long staring the monster down. _Wait, WHAT COLOR HAIR?_

I see the monster crouch down like it was going to leap at her. "Shit! Run! It's going to attack." I call out to her and start running towards the beast, trying to get to it before it jumps. But I'm not quick enough. It leaps at the girl and I call out again but stop as I see her just smirk and raise her shield. As the monster closes in all I can do is watch and wait for it to end the girl. It lands on her and they fall to the ground. "NO!"

I run over to them hoping that it's not too late and save the girl, but suddenly the hellhound flies off of the girl with a gaping hole in its chest, right where its heart would be and the girl standing up with her bloodied spear in her hand. She looks a little ruffled up, but has no visible wounds on her. I just stand there in aww. _That beast was easily twice her size. How in the hell did she not only kill it, but also throw it ten feet? _

She looks over at me and smirks at my face. I snap out of it and take a closer look at her. Her hair's not actually fire, just red with streaks of orange and blonde. She's shorter than me by about half a foot. She was wearing old torn white jeans, black combat boots, and a white leather jacket over an orange t-shirt that said 'camp half-blood'. I saw a little black ring in her lip, cool. She was petit and didn't have much in the bust department, but hey, perky is cute too. _Whoa! Where did that come from? I usually don't think like that. I'm not a perv. I swear_.

I look back at her face and into her eyes. They were a very pretty blue, like the sky just after a thunderstorm. But there was something in those eyes that I couldn't place, but whatever it was it wasn't good. _Maybe there was something in her pat that hurt her_. She breaks our gaze and scans me, giving me the once over. Her eyes widen a little and she blushes ever so faintly. I look down confused and see that during the fighting my grey vest opened revealing my semi-see-through mesh shirt. It was fairly form-fitting and revealed my faint six-pack. _Hey, you don't get to be as lean as I am without gaining a little muscle._ Now it's my turn to blush as I quickly zip my jacket back up.

She straightens herself out and breaks the silence. "You handle yourself well. I haven't seen you before; you must be new to the camp. Hi, my name's Silver, Silver Shatterblade, daughter of Ares."

_Well, that explains her fighting skills_.

She offers me her hand which I take. "Markus Grey, son of Athena."

She nods her head, "I'm not surprised. Almost every child of Athena has those grey eyes. But that hair, I've never seen anybody so young with grey hair."

"I was born with it and I like it, matches my eyes."

"Tell me," she asks, "How did you know of this camp? I don't see a satyr with you." I'm confused about this. I think I know what a satyr is.

_They're those little half goat men that represent nature right?_

"I don't have one. My mother told me a week ago to go and talk to some men named Chiron Mr. D. come to think of it I believe he mentioned that I could find it by the great oak tree on a hill." I look to the tree I was hiding in just minutes ago. "I guess that's the tree she mentioned."

I look back to silver and see that she looks confused. "What's that face for? Did I say something weird?"

"By your mother, do you mean Athena?"

_Shit! Mom told me not to mention my relationship with her she told me before she sent me off that it was taboo for a god to be so close to their offspring. Something crap about interfering with destiny. I've got to think fast_.

"No, I meant my step mom. She said that she got a vision from Athena to send me here. Said that I was supposed to be sent earlier, guess she was delaying it to protect me" I look at the dead hellhounds that were beginning to dissolve into golden powder and drifting away in the wind. "I can see why after fighting those."

Silver looks doubtful but shrugs and looks like she accepted my story.

_Phew, that was close. I need to watch my tongue_.

"Okay, I understand. Here follow me. I'll lead you to the big house. That's where they both are."

I nod and smile as I follow her into the camp taking in the view, both the camp and her. The camp was amazing, a large ampatheater, a bunch of cabins set up in a U formation, a giant open air dining area, and a large house where what caught my attention.

Silver lead me to the house and stopped at the door. "Wait here, I'll tell them that you are here. It may take a while. I need to give them my patrol report as well." I nod and she enters the house.

While she's in the house I decide to sit on the grass and wait for her to return. I realize that my hair was still tied up and remove my ribbon and place it back in a pocket of my vest. Its then that I hear a slight rustling and I look in the direction to see a girl with bright red hair peeking around the corner of the house, when she realizes that I've spotted her she quickly darts back around the corner. I get up to follow her and see why she fled, but just then the door opens.

"Okay you can come in now." I take another look back to the corner, but shrugged and enter the house.

When I stepped inside I found myself, for the second time today, with my mouth open in aww at what I saw. Now my mother told me that Chiron was a centaur, but she never told me how magnificent he looked. He was an older man, but didn't look older than his late forties and in amazing shape. But below his waist he had the body of a chestnut andravida horse, it's a really old and rare breed of Greek horse, I only know this because my father is one of the only breeders in the western hemisphere, very lucrative business. I snap myself out of it and offer my hand to the horse man.

"Hello, you're Mr. Chiron I presume." He smiles and takes my hand in a firm grip.

"Indeed I am, but please, just Chiron. Come sit, I have something I need to discuss with you. You are dismissed Silver. But please wait outside until I call for you, Mr. Grey here will need someone to show him to his cabin." Silver nodded and left the house, but not before looking at me and giving me a small smile accompanied with the same small blush from earlier.

I look back to Chiron who is chuckling. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing my boy, at least not yet." I'm a little confused at this but brush it off. _It's probably nothing_. I sit at the table but Chiron being a horse just stood there.

"At the risk of being inappropriate, what breed is your lower half? I would guess andravida."

Chiron was taken aback at this. "Why yes. I am an andravida centaur. I must ask how you could possibly know that."

"My dad is a breeder up state, when he's not teaching history at West Point. He said that he could not let such a magnificent breed go extinct. So he started breeding them a few years ago. He is responsible for about a fifth of the current population at the moment."

Chiron looked absolutely astounded at this. "That is amazing. It makes me happy to know that they are in such good hands. I used to run with the wild herds back in my younger years. I wonder if I should pay them a visit in the future."

"Oh that's a great idea. My dad would love to meet you. He may teach history, but Greek mythology is his favorite domain."

Chiron looked happy to hear that, but the look was quickly replaced by a mask of seriousness. "Speaking of parents, I need to talk to you about your mother." I could feel the color draining from my face followed by my stomach dropping to the floor.

_This can't be good_. "W-w-what do you mean, my mother."_ Shit he probably caught that_. "My dad said I was left on his doorstep and he adopted me. I never knew my mother."

Chiron looked angry at this. "Don't lie to me Mr. Grey. I may be old but I am no fool."

I look down at the ground ashamed for lying and pissed that I did it so poorly. "I'm sorry Mr. Chiron."

"You should be. Anyway, I am well aware of your relationship with your mother."

I gulped. "Oh, okay. She told me not to mention it. She said that it was taboo for a god to be so close to their children and that we could both be in seriously deep shit if word ever got out." I try my best to keep myself from breaking down, but I feel myself start to slip. "And it seems like it already has."

Chiron's face softens at seeing my reaction. "Calm down lad. Neither you nor your mother is in trouble. In fact, the only reason that I know of this is because she told me herself." I nearly melt from the relief. _So Zeus really doesn't know. Good_. "I only wanted to make it clear that you are to discuss this with no one. Understood Markus?"

"Yes Mr. Chiron. I understand completely."

"Please boy, again, just Chiron. And I apologize for losing my temper. If you must lie to me, make it a good one." He scolded me while smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile back at his.

"You got it. Now are we done here? No offence but I've never had sibling before and I would like to meet them."

Chiron's smile grew even larger. "Of course. Silver! Come in here. We are finished."

Silver entered the house and looked at me. "Come with me we I'll get you set up at the Athena cabin." Chiron looks at me sternly, and I look back shaking my head no ever so slightly to let him know that she didn't know.

"Okay, lead the way." She turns and walks out of the house with me following closely behind.

"So, where are the cabins? I assume that they are those buildings in the U formation."

"Yes. There are twelve cabins, one for each of the major gods of Olympus. But the Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis cabins are always empty."

_Wait. There are more than just twelve gods_. "What about the minor gods? They are bound to have mortal children as well." "Yup, they do. But they are all put in the Hermes cabin since he's the god of travelers. I don't understand why, but it's the rules so we don't question it. It's best not to question the gods."

_I want to say something but I think its best I keep my mouth shut_.

"Okay then, here we are." We stop in front of a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains. "This is your new home, or at least until summer is over. Most campers head back home, a few stay here, either because they don't have a home to go back to," she stopped and looked sad for a moment but quickly shook herself out of it and looked me in the eye, _there it is again, that look of pain, problems at home probably_ "or would rather make this their home."

"I see," _Hmm,_ "well before I go in, could you show me to where I could get my equipment looked over?"

"Yeah, that would be the Hephaestus cabin. They're our equipment specialists. Here, I'll lead you to it, right over here." We take a short little walk over to a cabin with metal walls, a smoke stack, and a round metal door, like the ones used for bank vaults.

"Hephaestus, he's the forge god right?"

"Yup, and he's also the god of fire. But his children hardly ever get that ability. I think that we have a camper with those abilities, but I've never met them. Well, it was nice meeting you. But I really should get back to patrol." She offers her hand and I take it. _Whoa her hands are soft_.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

As she walked away I knocked on the door and waited. I heard some clamoring and what sounded like a bunch of metal crash. _The heck is going on in there?_ The door opens to reveal a really tall and muscular guy. He had dark skin, an apron on, a pair of singed jeans, no shirt, and a shaved head. "Hey." _Damn his voice is deep. I can feel my teeth vibrating_. "How can I help you?"

"Ah, I'm a new camper and I was told that I could come here to get my equipment looked over."

"Cool, I'm Mason, the head counselor of cabin nine, the Hephaestus cabin." He offers a huge callused hand; I accept the gesture and nearly get my hand crushed by his grip. He sees my wince of pain and looks embarrassed. "Sorry about that, kinda let my strength gets away from me there."

I rub my hand. "No problem, I've had worse. I'm Markus son of Athena."

"Nice to meet ya Markus, come on in and I'll get your gear looked over."

I enter the cabin and take in the chaos that is cabin nine. There were scraps of metal, machine parts, and blueprints scattered everywhere, even on the metal bunk beds shoved against the walls. "Whoa. How do you find anything in here?"

Mason lets out a thunderous chuckle. "We manage. Come on, the forge is this way." He leads me to a spiral staircase that descended into the floor and it gets considerably hotter.

"Whew, doesn't the heat bother you guys?"

"Naw, we might not all have fire abilities, but the heat doesn't bother us. Ah here we are, just place your weapons on the workbench."

I draw my daggers and place them on the bench. Mason looks quite impressed at them. "Where did you get these? They look extremely well made." He notices the strange handles and reaches for them. "What's with the handles? Looks like the ends are hinged on."

I remember that the poison vials are still in the handles and quickly snatch them back. "Opps forgot about that" I open the handles and take out the half empty vials and show them to mason. "The handles open for me to insert these vials of poison in them, and the poison then coats the blades. These two vials happen to contain a very potent type of hemlock."

Mason looks quite impressed. "I must know where you got these. I highly doubt you just stumbled on them in your travels, your supply of poison would suggest otherwise."

_Gotta think fast. I can't tell him those were a gift from my goddess mother for my tenth birthday_. "My dad is a history professor at west point and he goes on digs in Greece every few years. He gave these to me before I left for here." Mason looks like he bought that and holds out his hand for the daggers. _Whew, that was close. I don't enjoy lying, but sometimes I have to. You know, for the greater good and all that shit_.

I hand over Ein and Zwei and he takes a closer look at them. "These are in amazing condition. My guess is that they were a gift from the gods to some old hero who had the misfortune to lose them. Poor sap. Well, his loss is your gain." He hands hem back to me. "These are in perfect working order. Take good care of them." I take them back and sheath them.

"I do, just like they were my own children." He laughs at that.

"That's good. Well good luck then, I trust you remember your way out?" "Yup, nice meeting you Mason."

I turn to leave but out of the corner of my eye I see that girl from earlier. She's standing at a burning hot forge, right next to the flames not even breaking a sweat. I'm about to walk over and introduce myself but she reaches her hand right into the pulling coals and pulls out a white hot piece of metal with her bare hands like it was nothing. _Whoa, that girl is a badass_. I walk over to introduce myself by tapping her on the shoulder. "Hi there, I'm Markus."

When she feels me tap and she jumps about two feet in the air and drops the white hot metal, right on my foot. "HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" I scream in pain. The girl looks back at me terrified.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't get angry." She said in such a terrified voice that instantly made me feel bad for yelling.

"It's fine, the pains mostly gone now. I'm sorry for yelling there. My name's Markus, Markus Grey. I'm a son of Athena. What's your name?"

I extend my hand to offer a handshake but she flinches away. When she flinches, the sleeve of her jacket rides up and I get a glimpse at her wrist, there are scars all over it, some looked fresh. _She's a self-harmer. Poor thing. She's probably abused or bullied back home. I know how that feels_. I think withdrawing my hand and rubbing my own wrist. _Best to keep those memories buried_. "What's your name?"

"F-F-Fire, Fire Shadowblade, daughter of Hephaestus, but you probably guessed that." I chuckle.

"Yeah, not really that hard to figure out." She smiles a little at that, good. "Nice to meet ya Fire. Hey, didn't I see you at the big house?"

She blushes a little and looks down. "Yeah, I'm sorry for spying but I saw you and that Ares camper fighting those hellhounds and wanted to get a better look. I'm sorry." _Ah, so she was just being shy._

"It's okay, but you didn't need to spy on me. I don't bite, much." I smile at her and she giggles a little bit.

I take a closer look at her; she's about five two and had deep blue-green eyes. She was wearing a red jacket over an orange camp tank top with yellow pants with flames at the bottom, and black combat boots.

"Well, it was nice meeting you fire, but I really should be getting to my cabin. Hope to see you later." She smiles and looks at my chest and I see the same blush that Silver had earlier. I look down and see my vest was open again. _Must have opened when I freaked out about the metal on my foot, I really need to fix the zipper on this thing_. I blush and zip it up. "Uh, bye" I manage to get out before I hurry up the stairs and out the door.

"Alright time to go to the Athena cabin and finally meet my siblings." I think aloud to myself as I head back to the owl marked door. I open it and look in to see that the cabin is filled with bookshelves and thousands of books and old scrolls, tables, work benches, cupboards filled with materials to build things, 3-D models of buildings, with blueprints, old war maps, and armor displayed on the walls. All the beds were pushed against the far wall to allow more room for the other stuff.

_I think I'm gonna like it here._

**AN: **

**1.) Markus and Mason are OCs that I created. Fire and Silver were created by my friend Jinx who is like a little sister to me. She also created another OC that will appear in a later chapter.**

**2.) I made Chiron half andravida which actually is a real horse breed originally from Greece that is on the verge of extinction because that would be, what I think, would be the most likely horse the ancients Greeks would have seen him as.**

**3.) I own nothing, just my OCs. Rick Riordan owns all things Percy Jackson. But I wish I did.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophesy

Chapter two: The Prophesy

"Speaking"

_Thinking and asides_

_GODS_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the OCs mentioned in the character profiles chapter.**

**Please read and review. it helps a lot and will encourage frequent postings.**

"Alright time to go to the Athena cabin and finally meet my siblings." I think aloud to myself as I head back to the owl marked door. I open it and look in to see that the cabin is filled with bookshelves and thousands of books and old scrolls, tables, work benches, cupboards filled with materials to build things, 3-D models of buildings, with blueprints, old war maps, and armor displayed on the walls. All the beds were pushed against the far wall to allow more room for the other stuff.

_I think I'm gonna like it here_.

I look over to a corner and see an older man at a desk reading a copy of the Iliad and taking what appeared to be notes. He was wearing a camp T-shirt so I assume he is a camper. I walk over to him and clear my thought to get his attention. He earmarks his page and looks at me. His eyes look like they've seen it all: joy, happiness, war, and loss.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." He told my with a slight smile on his face.

"You were expecting me? How did you know I was coming?"

"Silver dropped by after showing you to the Hephaestus cabin. She said you were getting your equipment checked. Oh where are my manors?" he stood up and offered me his hand, "I'm Douglas Piper, head counselor of the Athena cabin and the oldest camper in Camp Half-blood."

I take his hand. "Markus Grey. You said you were the oldest camper, if you don't mind me asking, by how much?"

"I'm fifty-six, so by about thirty to thirty-five years." A sad look drifts over his face, "not many campers make it past twenty."

_I wonder why?_ "Why would that be?"

"The monsters out there are ruthless killing machines; they see anything with power as either a challenge or prey. And since we are demi-gods our powerful presence acts like a big neon sign that tells them 'Come and get it'. Sadly that presence only grows as we get older attracting more and more powerful monsters. At around age twenty that power peaks and brings out the big baddies. A few of us get lucky and live full lives, but not all of us."

_That explains why everyone I've seen here is in their teens_. "You must be quite a skilled fighter to have made it this long then."

This causes Doug to laugh. "While I will admit that I am a good fighter, Luck has had no small part in my survival. Now, let's talk about something other than death." He looks at his watch, "Ah, the other Athena campers should be arriving any second now. Their training should have ended by now."

Just as he says this, the door to the cabin opens and four people come in, two girls and two boys. They all look very similar with the boys looking identical. _Guess they are twins_. The blonde girl is the first to talk. "Yup, you're right again dad."

This threw me off. "Dad?"

Douglas laughs again. "Yes, these are my children, their quadruplets. Why don't you introduce yourselves while I return to my work." He says before returning to his reading and note taking.

_Quadruplets! Damn, that's pretty cool. Wish I had a twin_.

The blonde girl speaks up again. "'Kay, I'm Lisa the oldest."

"By thirty seconds." The boy with a scare on his jaw line adds. "I'm Myles, and this is ugly bastard is Michael." He says while patting the boy with glasses on the shoulder.

"Hey!" the now named Michael retorts by smacking his twin on the back of the head. "We're identical you twit. And I can introduce myself thank you very much."

This causes me to laugh while the girls and their father just sigh. The shortest one with a lab coat is the next to speak. "Don't mind them. They're always like this. I'm Amy by the way.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Markus." I offer my hand and the girls shake it while the guys and I do a three way fist bump. At this my stomach growls, causing the lot of them to laugh at me, even Douglas contributes a chuckle. _Damn that was loud, I'm starving_. "So ah, when's dinner?"

Michael looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost six o'clock, so if we head down their now we should get there just as they start serving. I here they're serving Greek tonight."

Myles smacked Michael on the back of the head. "They always serve Greek ya twit." This caused the girls to just sigh and roll their eyes like this was the norm.

"Well if that's true then why don't we head out? You coming Douglas?"

"Oh no, I have too much work to do here. Go on ahead without me. Just bring me back my usual"

"Got it dad. Love you" the quads all say in unison. _Okay. That's both a little creepy and awesome_.

With that we all left the cabin and walked to the dining pavilion that I saw when I arrived. The walk was a fairly short one filled with a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the pavilion I saw Fire arriving with Mason from the cabin eleven. "Oh look, there's Fire and Mason. If you guys don't mind I'm going to say hi before dinner. Save me a seat will you?"

"No problem, go say hello. We always sit in the same table at the back, its quiet there." Lisa said before leading her siblings to the mass hall.

With that I turn and head towards my friends. When I get to them Fire's back is turned to me, so to get her attention I place my hand on her shoulder. As soon as my hand touched her shoulder she let out a scream, jumped about two feet in the air and bolted back in the direction of the cabins.

_What the hell was that about?_

I look to mason who looks at me angrily. "Why the fuck would you scare her like that. That was not cool man."

I raise my hands in surrender. "What did I do? Couldn't she hear me coming?"

Mason's face instantly calms to one of understanding. "Oh. You don't know. I saw you two talking and I assumed she told you."

"Told me what?" _Okay. This is starting to get a little frustrating. First he's pissed, now he's all "Oh, You don't know. I assumed she told you." No mason I don't know. What the fuck don't I know?_

His face looks really sincere. "Markus, Fire is deaf"

The realization of what I did hits me like a ton of bricks. "Holy shit." _That's why she got so freaked out when I…well; I guess I snuck up on her. Wait, we were talking just earlier today._

"Wait mason, I was talking to her earlier today back at your cabin. How could she know what I was saying?"

"Dude, she can read lips and was put threw speech therapy when she was still little."

"Gods, I feel so terrible. I probably scared her half to death. I should probably go and apologize to her" I go to leave for the cabins, but mason grabs my arm.

"No, let me. This isn't the first time this has happened, and I know how to calm her down. You just head on over to dinner, and I'll explain everything to her." He sees my guilty face. "Relax Markus, she'll understand, you didn't know. Well, I should get going. She's probably back at the forge by now. It's the place where she feels the safest."

"Okay mason. I'll see you 'round." Mason nodded and went back to his cabin to comfort Fire and I went into the pavilion and looked for my cabin mates. I see them in a corner and head over to them, sitting between the boys with the girls sitting across from us. "So what's for dinner guys?"

"Lamb chops, grilled smelt, and lagana bread." "Same as always." The twins state in tandem while Amy handed me a plate with said items.

Lisa shushed them. "Sh. Quiet you two, Chiron's going to make an announcement."

Sure enough Chiron had walked to the front of the dining area and stood behind a podium. "Attention campers. I am pleased to announce that we have welcomed another demi-god into our fold. Markus, would you stand up and take a bow."

I comply by standing on the bench the twins and I were sitting on and bow to the rest of the camp who applaud halfheartedly. After I sat down Chiron continued "He has already been claimed by Athena and shall henceforth live in the Athena cabin. Now, I know I say this every time, but I sense greatness from you Markus. Make this camp proud to have you among us. I'll allow you all return to our dinner, you're free to leave when you finish." With that, Chiron walked out of the mess hall, most likely to the big house.

The quads and I spend the rest of dinner chit chatting about the camp, with the twins doing most of the talking. We finished dinner and left for the cabin. Half way back I hear someone call out my name and I turn around to see fire jogging over to us. "Hey guys, why don't you head back to the cabin without me. I have someone I need to talk to."

Lisa looks over and sees Fire heading our way and nods, leading her siblings back to the cabin. I turn to face Fire who by this point has caught up to me. "Hey Fire. I'm sorry about earlier. Mason explained it to me and I feel really awful about it."

Fire actually blushes and looks down, "Actually Markus, I came to apologize to you."_ Wait. What?_ "Mason came back to the cabin to calm me down and explained everything. He told me how you didn't know about me being deaf and how bad you felt after he told you. I actually blame myself; I should have told you when we talked earlier. You scared me back there as well when you tapped my shoulder. The only reason I didn't run then was because I was already at the forge. But I forgive you, you didn't know."

At her saying this I feel a wave of relief wash over me. _Thank the gods, she doesn't blame me_. The relief causes me to hug her. "Thank you for understanding. You're my friend, and I'd never do anything to hurt a friend. I'd sooner take a sword than see one of the people I hold dear get hurt.

I release her from the hug to see her face is the same color as her hair. "Is something wrong fire?"

"N-n-no, nothing' wrong M-M-Markus. I have to be going now. Nice seeing you." And with that she turned and bolted back to her cabin.

"Hmm, wonder what that was about. Eh, it's probably nothing. It's getting dark; I should probably be heading back to the Athena cabin now." I start walking to the cabin and just as I reach the door I hear a soft voice and turn around to see who it was.

When I see who the voice belonged to I could barely keep myself from gaping. Standing in front of me is a woman with light green skin with long flowing green hair with flowers in it. She's wearing a barely concealing dress that leaves little to the imagination, and I mean very little. She was gorgeous and I almost lost it when she talked again. "Are you perhaps Markus Grey, son of Athena?" Her voice sounded like the rustlings of leaves and matched her perfectly.

I snap myself out of my stupor. "Yes, I am Markus. And who are you."

"I am Ino, a dryad, a forest nymph. I was sent by Chiron to tell you that he wishes to speak with you immediately. He sounded quite excited, like a child who found a toy he had lost."

"Got it, thanks Ino. I'll head over there right away." She smiles and we part ways; her to the forest at the edge of the camp and I to the big house.

When I enter the house I am instantly picked up and squeezed by a set of strong hairy arms. I'm almost immediately placed back on my feet to see an ecstatic Chiron beaming at me. "What was that about Chiron? You almost broke a rib there."

"Sorry about that my boy but I'm just so happy. Something that I have been waiting to happen has just come to pass. A prophesy that I've been waiting centuries has been told."

_Prophesy? What the hell is he going on about?_ "Whoa there Chiron. Prophesy? What are you talking about?"

"The oracle Markus. The camp has an oracle that gives out quests for the campers through prophesies. And a long awaited one has finally been told."

"Quests? Like jobs?"

"Yes my boy." His smile fades, "These quests require campers to leave camp and face monsters and aren't always worth it." His smile returns with force, I swear if he smiled any wider his head would split. "This case in particular it is most defiantly worth the risk."

His happiness is starting to get to me and I feel myself smiling along with him. "Well spill it then. What's this quest, and what do I have to do with it?"

"The oracle tells of a silver hired newcomer of the line of Athena traveling with two companions to retrieve the aegis of Thetis' most precious son."

"Thetis, isn't that the mother of… Oh gods. The oracle was talking about Achilles, THE Achilles!"

"Yes Markus and you are to retrieve his long lost shield. A shield that tells of both happiness and loss. I have been waiting for so long to hear that prophesy and it has finally come, and you my boy are to carry it out."

I'm utterly speechless. I'm supposed to retrieve the long lost shield of Achilles. "I-I don't know what to say. This is a great honor. I feel like I don't deserve it. I mean I just got here, why not just give this quest to Douglas or one of the other campers, they deserve it more than I do."

Chiron gets really serious at this. "Don't think that way Markus. Do you think Achilles was born into his glory? No, he was born mortal like any other and had to work to earn his place in the epic of life. This quest is your chance to earn yours."

"Thanks Chiron, that makes me feel better. Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a great motivational speaker?"

This made him laugh really hard. "You know, in all my life not one person has ever told me that." He gets serious again. "Any way, the prophesy tells of two companions, so you can pick any two campers to accompany you on this quest. Who do you pick?"

"I think I'll pick Silver Shatterblade and Fire Nightblade."

Chiron hummed in thought at this. "Those are interesting choices you made, care to tell me why you chose them?

"It's really simple. Silver was the first camper that I met here and is a daughter of Ares, so I know she's a really good fighter. I even saw her spear and throw a huge hellhound about ten feet. And for fire, I have the suspicion that she is one of those Hephaestus campers who can wield fire."

Chiron looks surprised at me saying that. "How could you know that? The Hephaestus campers tend to keep that information under wraps. Those campers have extremely bad luck."

"I went to cabin eleven earlier to have my equipment checked and I saw her stick her hand into a burning furnace and pull out a piece of white hot metal with her bare hand. I'm aware that they all have some heat resistance because mason told me, but I doubt that equates to total fire retardance."

"I am impressed by your deductive skills. You truly have your mother's wisdom."

"Thank you Chiron" _It really pays to be a son of Athena_. "That means a lot. When do we leave?"

"You will leave tomorrow after dinner when I announce the quest to the campers. Until then don't tell anyone accept yours and Fire's councilors about the quest. There's an order that must be followed here."

"Understood Chiron, I'll go tell them right away, before it gets dark. I know they'll accept. I mean, this is the shield of THE Achilles we're talking about here." I say as I walk out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. I guess you want us to be their early?"

"Indeed. I'll see you then."

After I close the door I sprint towards the Hephaestus cabin to tell Fire. When I got there I pounded on the door and mason answered. "What is it man? Why are you banging on my door?"

"Chiron says there is a prophesy. It involves me and I get to pick two other campers to help me, and I chose fire as one of them because of her fire powers."

Mason looked shocked. "How did you know about that?"

"When I dropped by earlier, I saw her stick her hand in the forge without so much as breaking a sweat or flinching. I am sure that was a pretty safe assumption."

Markus shrugged. "Fair enough, she's down in the forge, I'll go get her."

It's that he disappeared down the stair well; there was silence for a bit and then Fire came sprinting up the stairs. "Oh, hi Markus, Mason said you wanted to see me."

_Damn that was fast._ "Hey Fire. Yeah, Chiron says there is a prophesy and I am to go and retrieve the shield of Achilles."

"Wait, THE Achilles?"

"Yup, THE Achilles, and I'm allowed to bring companions along and I wanted you to come with me." Fire by this point had a far off look in her eyes, like she was thinking of something else. "Fire, are you with me?"

She seems to snap herself out of it. "Uh, Yes, I'll go with you."

"Thank you Fire, this means a lot to me. Just don't tell anyone else." I lean in close so I'm whispering into her ear. "It will be our little secret." When I back up Fire's face is once again the same shade of red as her hair. _Why does she keep doing that?_

"Okay, you got it. Now if you would excuse me, I-I-I need to f-finish a sword." And she sprinted down the stairs back into the forge.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about. Weird, I've been asking myself that a lot lately. Well, on to the Ares cabin." I walk out and look down the rows of cabins. "Which one is it?" I start walking and I see a cabin painted red with barbed wire running along the roof. "My money says it's that one."

Knocking on the door I hear punk rock music coming from inside. After a few seconds a bot wearing a black leather bicker jacket complete with spikes opens the door. "What the hell do you want?"

_Jese, he's a little pissy_. "I'm just looking for Silver, is she here?"

He leans against the door frame while crossing his arms. "That depends, who wants to know?"

_Okay, this guy is starting to piss me off now._ "Look, I'm just trying to find Silver."

"I heard you, but I'm wondering if you heard me. I said, 'who's asking?'"

_Okay, now I AM pissed off_. I lean back a little placing my hand on Ein's hilt, drawing his eye to it. "I'm a pissed off guy with two poisoned daggers who's looking for your head consoler on direct orders from Chiron. That's who's asking."

This got him to back down a little. "She's at the arena sparing. She should be wrapping up soon; if you run you should be able to catch her."

"Thanks for so willingly telling me."

I turn to leave and walk in towards the large arena. When I get there I see Silver squaring off against a guy using two swords. He swung both his swords down and Silver blocked with her shield that had somehow shrunk to the size of a buckler. She pushed up against the swords and makes the guy stumble backwards. She held up her spear that for some reason was about two feet long. She pressed a button and the spear extended and pierced the guy's shoulder and protruded through the other side, now at full length. She pressed a second button and it retracted back out of the other camper and he fell to the grown grasping his bloody shoulder. Silver walked up to the prone figure and pointed the spear at his chest. "Do you submit?" The boy nods, gets up, and walks out of the arena towards a white tent with a red cross on it.

_That's probably where they treat any injuries from the fights. I wonder if he'll be alright, that wound looked pretty nasty_

Now that the fight was over I walked up to silver. "Hey Silver, That was an impressive fight. If you have a minute I'd like to talk to you."

She flicked the blood off of her spear and looked at placed it in a holster at the small of her back and shrink her shield to the size of a bracelet. _That's awesome._ "Sure Markus, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Chiron told me that I am to go on a quest and I'm allowed to pick two companions to assist me. I was hoping that you would like to come along."

"That depends on what the quest is to accomplish."

I can't hold back the smile. "I'm to retrieve the shield of Achilles."

I can't help but laugh at the expression on her face; she's slack-jawed and wide-eyed. "Wait, THE Achilles?" I nod and she shakes herself out of it and looks thoughtful for a bit then puts on a predatory smile. "Very well, I accept, but on one condition."

_Oh great, I don't think I'm gonna like this._ "What's your condition?"

"I'll go with you, if you can beat me in a fight or at least last two minutes. No weapons, just our hands. If you somehow win or last two minutes, I'll go with you."

"Okay and what if I lose?"

"Then you get beaten black and blue."

"Okay, that's a little disconcerting, but I accept your terms. Do you want to count to count to three or, oomph?" While I was busy talking she had sucker punched me in the stomach causing he to double over straight into her knee which sent me flying about two yards back and flat on my ass. "So that's how you wanna play huh?" I say as I get up and take out the ribbon from my pocket and tie my hair into a small ponytail so I could think. "Okay, I'm game."

"Aww, such a pretty ribbon, what are you gonna do now, check and see if you broke a nail?"

"Nope, I'm gonna pin you in under one minute, fuck the two." This just makes her laugh. I use that to charge her and throw a punch at her ribs which she blocked and countered with a kick to my hip that I caught and brought my elbow down on her thigh, giving her a dead leg. I through her leg back and she stumbles and throws a sloppy punch that I sidestep and grab her shoulder and push, sweeping my leg under hers, effectively pulling her feet out from under her, causing her to fall flat on her back, knocking the wind out of her. I use this to climb on her, straddling her waist, keeping it in place with my knees, and holding down her wrists above her head, pinning her.

The look on her face is awesome, complete disbelief. "How did you?"

Chuckling I reveal to her how I bested her. "You messed up three times. The first was when you mocked my ribbon, it was a gift and you made me angry so I wouldn't hold back. Your second slip up had three parts: you were cocky, you underestimated me, and you didn't go all out. Your third and most fatal error was that last punch, you didn't have the proper footing and swung too sloppily, leaving yourself with poor balance and just begging to be put down."

Silver just sticks out her lower lip and pouts. She then looks shocked, like she realized she left the oven on or something, and her face turns as red as a tomato. This confuses me until it hits me as well, the position we're in, it would definitely look awkward to anyone who would see. I look back down to silver and she has that same predatory smirk from earlier. _What's she planning, she can't move?_

My question is answered immediately with silver leaning up and kissing me. My mind goes blank for a second. It's then that I feel her lips curl into that smile again, and before I can react her knee comes up and connects with my crotch and I see spots pop up. I let go and roll off of her grabbing my crotch from the pain. I see silver get up and run away. _It was just a distraction to get me to let go, that's just cold. She just need to ask, I was about to get up anyway._

I try to stand but just fall to my knees from the pain. "Nope, not walking anytime soon, fuck this hurts." I stay there on my knees for about five minutes, waiting for the pain to subside enough to walk. "Okay, time to go back to cabin," I take a step and wince in pain, "correction, time to limp back to the cabin."

By the time I get to the Athena cabin I'm able to walk strait again without falling over in pain. I enter and head straight to Douglas' desk where he is still taking notes on the Iliad. I take a closer look and realize that this copy is completely in ancient Greek. _Holy shit, that's awesome, he's not taking notes. He's translating it, that is so cool._

I tap him on the shoulder and he looks up from his work. "Ah, Markus, where have you been? You didn't come back with the others."

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I'll make it short. I left the quads to apologize for accidentally scaring Fire, the deaf Hephaestus camper. Then a nymph came and said that Chiron needed to see me right away so I ran over there. It turns out that the oracle told him a prophesy that I and two others of my choice are to retrieve the shield of Achilles. And before you ask, yes THE Achilles. I went and recruited Fire and Silver, but I had to fight silver to get her to join up, her idea not mine. I pinned her and won, then she kis-kicked me in the balls and left. After I recovered I came back here."

Doug just sat there and nodded, he was surprised when I mentioned the quest but it wasn't long lived. "It's about time someone found that shield, Chiron's obsessed with it for as long as I've known him. This is a huge honor, good luck and do the cabin good, I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks Doug." _YAWN, Damn I'm tired_. "I'm gonna call it a night and get some sleep. Good night."

Doug just nods and returns to his work. I head to one of the bunks not occupied by one of the quads and climb in. It's not long before sleep claims me and I pass out.

_Today was a good day_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**Hey there, thanks for reading. I really appreciate your views, and would even greater appreciate a review telling how I did. This if my first fanfiction, or at least the first that I've uploaded, and any feedback helps. Just please, no flames, I'm sensitive. **

**On another note, I am a college student, and my classes might interfere with my posting, and I might not be able to post once a week like I want to. But rest assured I will do my best and tell you if a chapter will take more than a week or two to be uploaded.**

**Oh, and before I forget. My sister in all but blood Jinx, she created Fire, Silver, and another OC that will come in in a later chapter, beta reads this for me. so give her a round of applause. (And if there are any errors, blame her XD)**

**I also changed the interaction with Fire in the first chapter because I realized I was inconsistent with her being deaf, oops. But it's fixed now, so now worries.**

**Thanks again, your support and views mean a lot to me, favs mean even more, hehe.**


End file.
